


time capsules

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: MANKAI Company does a time capsule for their anniversary.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	time capsules

“Wassup, guys!”

The door slams open and Kazunari’s voice could be heard throughout the dormitory. Muku, Misumi, and Taichi perked their head up from their origami folding. Tsumugi also happened to be in the lobby, practicing for an upcoming play that he decided to guest in. Omi made his way from the kitchen to the lobby to greet Kazunari. “Ah, you’re back,” he said, giving a warm smile. Kazunari sticks a single finger gun instead of two finger guns. “What’s that in your arm?” Omi asked, curiously, seeing a metal container being carried.

“Omimi, hey!” he cheered, before lifting up the metal container. “This thing? It’s a time capsule!” Kazunari places the time capsule box on the coffee table before sitting down on the floor. “My class made a time capsule and buried it near the big tree at our school and I thought, OMG, wouldn’t it be cool if we did our own time capsule?! I actually couldn’t find where to buy those time capsule containers so I just went creative and bought a metal box, LOL!”

Taichi’s eyes sparkled. “Woah! A time capsule?! I’ve seen it done on TV but I’ve never done one in real life,” he gasps. “Can I put something in there?!” There was an invisible tail wagging behind Taichi and he had puppy eyes.

Kazunari laughs. “Totes, Taichan! Everyone can,” he exclaimed, winking.

“Ah, I wonder what I could put there?” Muku asked, thoughtlessly. “I don’t want to put my shojo manga… What if I want to reread it again? Ah! What if there’s nothing I can put in there?! Does that mean I lived such a boring life? I see… I’m nothing but a shell without a snail with no purpose…”

Tsumugi chuckles. “Don’t worry, Muku,” he says. “I’m sure you’ll find something. You and Kazunari made the message book and it came out nicely. Plus, if you can’t find something, you can always make them.”

“I’m disappointed, though,” Misumi mumbles, frowning. “It’s not a triangle.”

“You can decorate the outside of the capsule, Sumi,” Kazunari suggests. “We can put triangle stickers all over it!”

“I’m going to tell Tenma and Yuki,” Muku says.

Omi nods his head. “Since, anyone could do it, we should ask the others about it, right? I’m going to ask the director if she wants to put something in the time capsule.”

“Good idea, Omimi! Then, I’ll tell Spring Troupe,” Kazunari says. “There’s something I want to talk about with Tsuzuroon anyways.”

“Ah, I should tell my troupe about it,” Tsumugi comments, putting down the script. “Tasuku and I did something like this once when we graduated high school. We promised each other that we’ll look back on it again in 10 years.”

Taichi gasps. “Ah, that sounds so cool!” he exclaimed. “How many years are left? What did you guys put in there?”

“Well, we graduated high school when we were 18, so we have about four years left,” Tsumugi starts. He had a nostalgic look on his face. “I can tell you some of the things I put, but I don’t know what Tasuku put in the box. We both promised not to look at each other’s stuff. Mine’s was pretty boring. I put some photos of the things that I took in high school.”

“Maybe I should do that, too,” Omi says, holding the metal box to inspect it. “Considering the size of the box, we might not be able to put enough stuff in there. There’s also a lot of us, too, and we’re also including Izumi if she also wants to do it.”

Kazunari hums, then lifts a finger up as an idea pops into his head. “Let’s buy one for each troupe and we’ll bury it very close together!” he suggested, looking excited.

“You think Sakyo is going to approve?” Taichi asked, his face turning pale. Sakyo had a major influence on him, considering that they’re in the same troupe.

Omi nods his head. “It’s true that he’ll complain about the money being wasted. The message book we were able to do because it didn’t require a lot of money,” he explains. “I’m sure we can find something metal in the storage rooms, though.”

“Yeah, there’s always something going on in the storage room,” Muku mumbles, also pale. “Whenever I have to walk downstairs, I always hear singing in there…”

Kazunari also turned pale. “For real?!” he asked. “The storage room on the second floor.” Muku nodded his head.

Tsumugi chuckles. “I think that’s Isuke. He has a nice singing voice,” he pointed out. “Though, the songs he sings are a bit old fashioned.”

Muku’s eyes widened. “Ah, you’re right! I once caught the manager singing while doing laundry. It does sound like the manager.”

“I almost got scared,” Taichi whines, moving his fists up and down. Kazunari nodded his head in agreement with Taichi.

* * *

“What are you guys doing making such a ruckus in the storage room?” Sakyo’s stern voice interrupts the search party that was happening. “Matsukawa just organized this yesterday and it’s already a mess.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around the storage room. It truly did become messy even though it’s been 15 minute. There were sheets of paper that used to be stored in boxes now scattered on the floor. Speaking of Isuke, he passes by, holding a laundry basket, glancing at the storage room and continuing on. There was a loud shriek and he came back with both of his hands pressed on his cheeks, distraught by the mess.

“Sorry,” Tsumugi starts.

Omi nods his head. “Yeah, we tried to be careful but there’s a lot of stuff here.”

The younger ones also apologized (Misumi probably less sincere, seeing him making triangle boxes out of the scattered sheets of paper).

“What are you guys doing here anyways?” Sakyo asked, rubbing his temple. Half of the group barely made trouble while the other half always made trouble.

“Kazu did a time capsule at his university and suggested that we should do it!” Misumi answered, smiling. He pulls the tiny triangle boxes into his arms and throws them into the air. “I’m going to fill the time capsule with so many triangles!” A vein popped out of Sakyo’s forehead as tiny triangle boxes hit his head as they fell.

“Frooch, we were planning on asking everyone after we found some metal containers,” Kazunari starts, “but, since you’re here, would you like to join us making a time capsule?”

Sakyo lets out an exasperated sigh. “That’s no excuse to make a mess,” he sneered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Plus, there’s this one over here.” He taps a metal box near the door with his foot.

“That’s the one that I bought,” Kazunari said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“We tried looking for some other containers since there might be a lot of us who want to do this,” Tsumugi answers, cleaning up after himself. He sweats nervously, realizing how two stacks of paper are now mixed in with each other and he has to look through them one by one to organize them again.

Sakyo scoffs. “We’ll just be wasting materials then. Just make do with this box. I’m sure the adults are mature enough to not participate.”

* * *

Azuma claps his hands, looking excited. “A time capsule? That sounds fun,” he says, smoothly. “I’ve never done a time capsule before.”

“Me neither,” Itaru says, tapping hard on his phone. “Ah… shit…” he muttered, turning it off and shoving it in his pants. “Thought I should try it out before I grow old since this only works when you’re still young.”

“Sakyo, you’re going to have to participate,” Izumi said, a determined look on her face. “Everyone else is!”

Yes, everyone else, including the adults, were participating in such a childish activity. A waste of time and money he believes.

“I’ve done this before with Tsumugi in high school,” Tasuku says, gathering flyers of each play MANKAI Company had.

Taichi nods his head. “Tsumugi talked about it earlier!” he exclaimed, excited again. “What did you put in your box?”

“Ah, the flyers that the drama club made when I was in high school,” Tasuku answers. “Some other stuff too, but that’s all I can recall.” There was a faint blush on his face that didn’t go unnoticed by Tsumugi.

“That’s like what you are doing now,” Tsumugi chuckles. There were pressed flowers on his side. “I didn’t want to do the same thing I did last year so I decided to press some flowers for a scrapbook. Sakuya and Omi are helping out as well.”

Muku looks around, seeing Yuki not around. “Where’s Yuki?” he asked, concerned, holding two shoujo mangas side by side together. “Ah, it’s so hard to pick which to put in the box.”

“Yuki borrowed my instant film camera so that he could take pictures of all the costumes he made so far for MANKAI Company,” Kazunari answered.

“That’s a lot of games you have there, Itaru,” Tsuzuru mumbles, dumbfounded at the stack. “Are you sure you want to be putting them in here? What if you want to play with them again?”

Itaru shook his head. “Don’t worry. They’re empty. I moved the actual game cards to a safer place,” he said, smirking. “These are just memories. What are you doing?”

“Ah,” Tsuzuru looks down on his paper, before laughing sheepishly, “I’m just writing a letter to my future self. I don’t really have much to put in the time capsule anyways.”

There were some CD album cases that were already placed in the bin and a headphone on top. They were all autographed as well. “Who does that belong to?” Itaru asked, as he put his game cases next to it. He glances at Banri but Banri shakes his head.

Izumi glances at the bin. “Oh! They belong to Masumi,” she answers. “He said he couldn’t put me in the bin so I suggested other things like his favorite music. The headphones actually belong to Isuke.”

“To be honest, I thought he would put a stack of photos of you instead,” Itaru replied, chuckling. “Though, I can’t blame him. I would put you in the bin as well.”

“Haha.” Izumi rolled her eyes. “Be serious, Itaru.” She ripped out a sheet of paper out of her notebook, before making it look neat and folding it. “Sakyo, what are you putting in the box?”

Sakyo stayed silent, contemplating to answer before reaching a conclusion. There was a faint blush on his face and he looked away. “That’s none of your business, Tachibana,” he said, not meeting her eyes. Izumi stares before scoffing and smiling.

“I thought you didn’t care about this stuff,” she teased.

“Well, what did you write?”

Izumi smirked and grabbed the sheets of paper that she had been ripping out of her notebook and straightened them. “ _ These _ are everyone’s first regimes that I gave when MANKAI Company started. I just want our future selves to remember how far we’ve grown up.”

Banri raised a brow, overhearing Sakyo and Izumi’s conversation. “Then, what about the one that you wrote in that envelope?” he asked.

Izumi immediately blushes and exclaims, “That’s not important!”

Banri scoffed, placing a flash drive inside the box. Before he could drop it in, there was a cupcake in there and he immediately knew who that belongs to. “Oi, Juza! You can’t put food here!”

Juza looked really confused, arms full of all sweets. “Why not?”

“They’ll spoil!”

“Really?”

Tenma frowns, trying to figure out how to make room for a DVD version of the recent movie he starred in. There were lots of stacks of paper, that’s for sure, with red ribbon to tie them together. Those were Homare’s poems that he never published. There were also lots of triangles and unrecognizable stuff, respectively Misumi and Citron’s stuff.

“Can some of you guys remove some of your stuff? You don’t need that many to fill up this small box!” he sneered, trying to slide the DVD in the side but it was blocked off by a bag of marshmallows. They definitely belonged to Hisoka.

“Hisoka, food will spoil! We’re going to be opening this in 10 years!” Homare scolds, taking out the bag of marshmallows in one slide, ruining the card pyramid that Misumi made. “Ah, my apologies, Misumi!”

“Alright, we got the scrapbook done,” Omi says, being followed by Sakuya and Yuki. “So far. Does anyone want to decorate or add more pictures? There’s still lots of room.”

Juza nods his head, taking out a photo from his pocket. It was folded, with crease lines evident on the sheet. “Ah, could you put this in?” he asked, blushing a bit.

Omi nods his head, smiling. He glances at the photo and sees Juza, Muku, and Kumon from when they were younger. Omi chuckled. “You’re such a good big brother,” he says.

Juza’s eyes widened and glanced at the photo. “Ah, wrong photo,” he says, and reaches out into his pocket again. This time, he checked, before handing it to Omi. It was a photo of a bakery. “Since I can’t put any sweets, I decided to put a picture of a bakery. It has lots of good sweets and, in case, future me forgets where it is, I took a picture of it,” Juza said, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s probably dumb though, Banri said so, since everyone’s putting something they cherished.”

Omi laughed at the comedic timing that Juza just did, though the teenager probably didn’t realize. “It’s not dumb,” he says, smiling warmly. “You must cherish their desserts a lot. Ah, do you want me to add this picture in the scrapbook as well?” He holds out the first photo that Juza gave and Juza stayed silent, contemplating.

“... I usually keep that around when I’m worried,” he says slowly, before nodding his head. “I’m sure that future me will be comforted by this when they see this too.” Omi nods his head again. If the saying “you are what you eat” is real, Juza fits it very much. He’s such a sweet person for worrying about his future self.

Surprisingly, everyone had something to put into the scrapbook. There were doodles and notes next to photos, telling details about the event and providing imagination. It wasn’t long until they reached curfew to finish everything. The box was stuffed and there was some stuff to take out, but every person in the dormitory had one of their stuff inside the box.

“So, where should we bury this?” Taichi asked, curiously, holding the metal box.

Tsumugi claps his hands together. “Under the tree in the courtyard,” he answered. “How deep should we dig it though?”

“Our class dug it like really, really deep, just for jokes,” Kazunari exclaimed enthusiastically. “We wanted to annoy our future selves so we all put something that was very valuable to us and buried it very deep into the ground, LOL.”

Taichi laughs. “Should we do that too?” he asked, mischievously. “I really want to do it!”

“Maybe two feet is good enough,” Omi says, holding the shovel. Everyone else went to bed and everyone who was still awake, which was just him, Taichi, Tsumugi, and Kazunari (Muku and Misumi were also here but they both got tired), were considerably weak compared to him. So, he’d be the one doing most of the work.

“Awh, but burying it deep sounds fun!” Taichi says.

Tsumugi chuckles. “How deep did your class bury it, Kazunari?” he asked. “We might do it if it’s possible.”

“Well, we were supposed to follow a tutorial that we found online and we accidentally misread 18 inches for 18 feet,” Kazunari says with a bright smile. “We’ve started digging since two days ago actually and just finished today and our teachers didn’t catch us because it was part of the construction area in our university.”

Taichi looks less certain of the idea now. “Maybe a little less deep.”

“Certainly not 18 feet,” Tsumugi adds.

Omi nods his head. “Two feet, it is,” and begins digging.

As Omi starts digging, Tsumugi concernedly asks, “How would you know that it’s not going to be built on?”

“It’s near the big tree so it probably won’t because the big tree is, like, totes important. There are legends about it that bring good luck to the school,” Kazunari answered. “That’s one of the reasons why we buried our time capsule there.”

Taichi hums. “When should we dig the time capsule up again?” he asked, curiously.

“Maybe in 4 years,” Kazunari suggested. “It would be around the same time Tsumugi and Tasuku digs up theirs and my university class digs up ours. It would be a year full of memories!”

Tsumugi nods his head, chuckling. “I don’t think I could handle waiting another 10 years, either,” he says, rubbing the back of his head.

“I think we’re ready to bury the time capsule now,” Omi says, looking at Taichi. Taichi hands him the box carefully and Omi was surprised by the weight. It was heavier than expected. He carefully let down the metal box into the hole. Omi carried the first back into the hole, flattening the space so the ground looked nice.

“Ah, I don’t know what to do anymore,” Taichi says, staring at the buried time capsule excitedly. “I can’t wait to dig it back up!”

Kazunari nods his head. “I thought it would totes take a little longer because, like, that’s what happened with my class,” he exclaimed.

“That’s because you and your class dug an 18ft hole,” Taichi replied, snickering.

Omi stretches his limbs. “Well, I’m going to take a shower before bed,” he says, tiredly. Tsumugi yawns, nodding his head.

“We should go to bed now before getting in trouble by Sakyo,” Tsumugi says, smiling gently.

Taichi and Kazunari nodded their heads, agreeing. “I’ll head to bed first, then,” Taichi exclaimed. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight,” Tsumugi and Omi said unisonly.

Kazunari waves both of his hands as he walks backwards. “Yeah, goodnight! Let’s hope to see each other here in four years!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the stories I made right before New Year's but I failed to finish it before 2021. I think the A3! JP server's release date was on January 27 (I don't play the JP server) so I guess you can say I wrote a fic for that since we're near that date, but this could be read without any spoilers or if you solely play the EN server (because this was written by someone who currently solely plays the EN server).
> 
> Remind me to come back here in four years so I can write a fanfic about their reactions because I'm sure as well that I will forget this.


End file.
